nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Happy65/Templates for Kings settlements
No, I'm gonna have to stop you here. We use one template for all settlements and that's it. If you want to replace the current one or add to it, go to Template:Infobox place and its talk page. --OuWTB 08:58, April 14, 2015 (UTC) :I think these look better though Pierlot McCrooke 09:49, April 14, 2015 (UTC) ::I don't really care, but they lack the headings of the other infobox. They can be incorporated though. --OuWTB 09:55, April 14, 2015 (UTC) :::If we have a vote on Talk:Infobox place, and it is successful, can we implement this as the new Infobox:place template? Happy65 10:47, April 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::Of course, though this infobox still needs at least some modifications in order to accept sheylths and flags as well. --OuWTB 11:11, April 14, 2015 (UTC) I agree with everything that Oos said. --Semyon 11:54, April 14, 2015 (UTC) I don't see why there is a need to have a different template to that which we already have. 77topaz (talk) 11:56, April 14, 2015 (UTC) These look much nicer and modern than what we have. But as some of you may argue, they could be seen as "too Brunanter". HORTON11: • 13:42, April 14, 2015 (UTC) :I don't think that is a argument Pierlot McCrooke 13:45, April 14, 2015 (UTC) ::When I think of Brunanter infoboxes, I think of infoboxes overlapping the text, because they lack a "float:right;" :P --OuWTB 13:46, April 14, 2015 (UTC) :::That's cause you use the oldest possible skin avaialble. If you upgraded to the 21st century you might see that's not the case :P HORTON11: • 14:01, April 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::Tsss.. At least we use a skin that doesn't fuck up tables, images, and wikicode maps :P --OuWTB 14:24, April 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::How would you know, if you haven't really tried the contemporary skin. And anyways any argumentation on your part would not matter cause well all know Monaco was, is and will forever more be the greatest skin ever made by wikia. HORTON11: • 14:30, April 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Hahaha, I've seen the skin every day before I log in, so yes, I've tried it, and, yes, it sucks :P --OuWTB 14:34, April 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::::The modern skin is awful. Monobook is good, though. --Semyon 15:49, April 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Monobook? Nah the modern one is way better :P Frijoles333 TALK 15:57, April 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::I just realised I could make the background for the modern skin a screenshot of monobook. :o --Semyon 16:11, April 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::: :o Do it :P --OuWTB 16:25, April 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::There's an important difference between 'could' and 'should.' --Semyon 20:14, April 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::Please explain :o --OuWTB 09:14, April 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::See this and this. --Semyon 10:12, April 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::That's not an explanation, that's sending me to another site :'( --OuWTB 10:20, April 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Sending you to another site, where you can get an explanation, by reading. :o --Semyon 10:24, April 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::But I wanna hear it from you :'( --OuWTB 10:27, April 15, 2015 (UTC)